


Red Dress

by Fake_Ruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint is an idiot, Clint is oblivious, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Pining Clint, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, and not that much porn, but there is kind of a plot, clint is so obvious, i don't know what this is, natasha is really hot, the avengers all appear in one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Nat in the little red dress made Clint go crazy.<br/>And the one time it ended up on Clint's floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress

Their mission sent them to a club. A simple undercover op. Extract some information from a few known terrorists by planting a bug and then get the hell out of dodge. No biggie.   
Clint was supposed to meet Nat out front at 11:10pm. It was 11:09. Just as the time was about to change, Nat walked up. Coming from the direction he had his back to and purposely sneaking up on him. Clint did not scream. Nope. Maybe he let out a small screech but he was a professional goddammit. Don't listen to Natasha! She's lying! He did NOT scream like a little girl.   
Of course, he recovered quickly to take in Natasha's outfit. Black stilettos - and really, how could anyone walk in those? - and a red dress that matched her hair nicely. But damn what a dress. It was short. And low cut. The straps weren't too thick and it was very tight. Clint's mouth watered.  
"Let's head in," Natasha stated. All business. Clint quickly followed, hoping he didn't look half bad in his tight purple shirt and black leather pants, along with some studded combat boots.   
Once they were inside, it didn't take long to spot their targets. Clint headed over to the bar to get two drinks, while Natasha slipped away. He watched from afar as Nat sidled up next to them, flipping her hair and leaning forward a bit to show off her breasts. The guys were totally distracted, and definitely didn't notice the tiny device Nat slipped into their pockets. After a few more minutes of flirting she excused herself to the bathroom. Afterward she headed back to Clint. They were planning to stay for a bit, to avoid any suspicious gazes.  
Clint knew he couldn't afford to drink much. In a drunken state he would definitely comment on how great that dress looked on Nat, and he didn't really feel like getting punched in the face.   
They joked around for a bit, and Clint stared as Natasha threw her head back, laughing. Her exposed neck made Clint gulp, as he trailed his eyes down her naked skin to her-  
"Come on, let's dance," Natasha said, causing Clint to bring his attention back to her eyes. He would never get sick of looking into those gorgeous greens.  
Nat pulled him out to the dance floor, and he couldn't take his eyes away from her body. Moving so gracefully in that tight red dress. He wished he could use their cover as an excuse to grind with her but if she didn't initiate it he sure as hell wasn't gonna try.  
An hour later, when they finally left, Clint stared at Nat's ass as she walked away and hoped this wasn't the last time he'd be seeing her in that red dress.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time he saw her in that dress was during an undercover mission at an elegant party with a bunch of rich snobs. Clint was waiting to meet up with Natasha, dreading the evening when Nat showed up in the red dress. He'd been expecting something that covered more and was more elegant, though he figured no one would mind. Nat could show up to this in sweatpants and no one would bat an eye. Nat could pull off anything (especially Clint's clothes).   
Clint tried not to gape as he held out his arm.  
"This way m'lady," he said and Nat rolled her eyes, but hooked her arm in his anyway. When they entered, most eyes turned to Nat. Men and women alike stared, and Natasha smirked. The whole evening was just a way to get close to a guest, but other than talking they wouldn't actually be doing much mission wise. And thank God for that, because Clint didn't think he would be able to focus with Nat in that dress.   
As the night wore on, Clint was still struck by how sexy Nat looked every time he glanced over at her. She was always gorgeous, of course. But that dress really turned him on. They danced and drank and Clint was thrilled that no one made a move on Nat, being respectful of the fact that he was her date. Sure it was all fake, but he'd take what he could get. And so what if he used their cover as an excuse to hold her a bit closer, and kiss her cheek once in a while?  
The mission had been easy and of course had been a success. When Nat left that night, he mourned the loss of her in that dress, pressed up against him, whispering in his ear.  
As soon as he got home, he jerked off. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Nat wore the dress to the SHIELD Christmas party. Damn she looked gorgeous. Clint wished he could just be with her, but he didn't want to risk their friendship. And surely Nat, strong, beautiful, courageous, Nat would have made a move if she was interested. So here Clint was, pining for his best friend who was way out of his league, and currently sashaying through the mass of agents toward him in that red dress that took Clint's breath away.   
"Hey," she smiled, the small one that was genuine and mostly reserved for him. God he loved being her best friend, but sometimes it drove him mad.  
"Hay is for horses," Clint replied, pulling her into a hug.  
"Wow, original," Natasha spoke into his chest.  
"Fancy getting me a drink," Clint asked charmingly, waggling his eyebrows. Flirting was just something they did, but Clint wishes it was real.  
"You can get off your lazy ass and get it yourself," Natasha responded, purposely sipping at her glass of champagne.   
"I'm not even sitting," Clint countered, but Nat just rolled her eyes. Finishing her glass, Nat set it down on a nearby table and grabbed his hand. She led him onto the dance floor. It may be referred to as a 'Christmas' party, but really it was technically the "Winter Party" so that it would include all religions and holidays. That didn't stop most people from calling it a Christmas party anyway. But it did mean they didn't play a lot of Christmas music, so the dancing was hardcore as sticky bodies moved close to each other. Clint had been brushing against Nat all night and it went straight to his dick.   
He was currently staring at the sweat on Natasha's breasts. He wanted to lick it off, then suck on her nipples as he dragged a hand up her inner thigh, reaching up her panties t-  
"I could really use a drink now," Nat said, snapping Clint out of his thoughts. "You should get us something."  
"Oh, 'cause you were so kind to get me a drink earlier," Clint shot back, but smiled and left to get the drinks anyway. When he returned, Nat thanked him and grabbed her drink, then his arm to lead him toward a table. When Nat sat down, her dress rode up. Clint didn't stare. Nope, didn't even notice.  
"You know, for 'not-a-Christmas-party' they kind of have a lot of Christmas decor," Clint stated, putting an arm around Nat.   
"Get your smelly pits away from me," she laughed, slapping at his hand. Clint grinned and their conversation continued for hours.  
"Well, I think I'll call it a night," Nat said, standing up. Clint followed suit and walked with her. They were crossing under a doorway when someone shouted at them.  
"Hey, you have to kiss," some agent that Clint didn't know the name of yelled. Clint was confused, what the fuck was the guy talking about. Then he followed Natasha's gaze and glanced up. Mistletoe. Not a Christmas party my ass. Clint glanced at Nat, she flirted and kissed all the time for the job, it was what she was good at. But he knew she didn't like it, using the skills originally meant for harm. He glanced at her curiously, wondering how she would respond to this situation. He knew if she didn't want to kiss then she wouldn't. Despite knowing more about her than anyone else, he still didn't know everything. He was about to ask just what she was thinking when she grabbed his tie and pulled him tight, kissing him. Well that answered that. Clint gasped as he felt Natasha up against him, and wrapped his hands around her waist, just above her ass. Nat licked into his mouth, her hands tugging at his short hair, and pressed herself flush against him. He could feel her breasts against him and took it as an invitation to move his hands further down, groping her ass. She sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away, and Clint could feel that his cheeks were flushed. The agent from earlier and a few others gaped. Natasha just smirked and walked away, swaying her hips as a breathless Clint hurried after her. He was kind of stunned but really, she was the Black Widow, she did shit like that all the time.  
When Clint got home he headed straight for the shower, knowing that he reeked from dancing. As soon as he had stripped and turned the water to steaming hot he began to touch himself, dragging his hand up and down the length of his cock. He thought about a warm, wet tongue in his mouth, perfect breasts pushed up against him, and screamed the name of a beautiful redhead when he finally came.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The dress didn't make another appearance for a while, and when it did Clint was so so happy. They were at a strip club - and really, what was it with villains and clubs? fucking perverts - and despite the naked dancing women, his eyes were only on Nat.  
"You should get up there," Clint said, nodding toward the pole dancers. Nat elbowed him in the gut.  
"In your dreams," she replied. And yeah, in his dreams was right.  
Really, the mission should have been simple, but Clint was so distracted by the damn red dress that he wasn't focused. Like, at all. Like, he doesn't even know what went wrong. But hey, her breasts look REALLY good and her ass is heavenly and honestly Clint would fuck her in the goddamn dress.   
They ended up punching their way out of it, and were pretty much fine, minus a few scrapes and bruises. Clint didn't know how, but being all bloodied and battered in that dress somehow made it ten times hotter. He could feel his hard on through his pants and really, this wasn't a good time. They would have to go to sit through a briefing before he would have any privacy and the skinny jeans he was sporting didn't exactly hide how he was feeling. As observant as she was, Nat didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she was being polite, but it was more likely that she would beat his ass (shit, he would totally be into BDSM with Nat) for being turned on by her than to ignore the fact that he was about to come in his pants like a teenager, so she probably didn't see.  
As soon as they got back to the base, Clint sneaked into a bathroom. He knew he'd have to be quick since the briefing would be soon. He didn't think anyone else was in the bathroom, but he still had to be quiet. He entered a stall and undid his belt, struggling in his attempt to pull down his skinny jeans. He quickly pulled out his cock and started stroking, thinking about Nat tonight. Full lips, porcelain skin contrasting the dark blood running down her arm. Sweat shining off round breasts peeking out from bright red. A plump ass he wanted to eat out so bad. He quickened his pace and spilled his load all over his hand. He quickly cleaned up and left for the briefing, mentally preparing himself for seeing Nat in the dress again. Christ was she gorgeous. And so what if he masturbated again as soon as he got home?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

They were with the Avengers at one of Stark's mansions, Nat wearing the little red dress that made Clint see stars. Music was blasting from speakers as they danced and drank. Clint had grinded against three people and none of them had been Nat. (Tony had grabbed him and grinded against him for all of thirty seconds, cackling as Clint pushed him away with a grin, later Clint had backed up against Steve, turning toward his face to see him blush and stutter, and then Pepper had grinded with him, just to see Tony's reaction - which was fucking hilarious.)   
Cheeks flushed from dancing and alcohol, Clint stepped outside to cool off. Natasha was already standing by the pool, gazing into the water. The moonlight shone on her, casting her in a beautiful light. It made her pale skin look soft and reflected off her red hair in a way that made it less bright, but just as gorgeous. She was so stunning, especially in that tight red dress. It was like a scene out of a movie, with the breeze blowing her hair ever so slightly. So Clint, making good use of this perfect set up, ran up to her and threw her into the pool.   
She resurfaced and gave Clint the finger, but giggled nonetheless. Clint stuck his tongue out. Ah, so romantic. Nat splashed water in his direction and Clint didn't even move, distracted by the sight of her. He totally hadn't thought this through. Seeing Nat WET. She was a goddamn masterpiece. Water droplets atop her perfect breasts, dress clinging to her impossibly more tightly. Clint really hoped he hadn't sighed out loud. He quickly jumped in after her, needing a way to cover his arousal. He was harder than Steve's vibranium shield.   
They swam around, splashing and laughing, and Clint just wanted to kiss her. And when they began wrestling in the water, well, Clint was just happy to be touching her at all. His arms were wrapped around her, bumping her breasts and she quickly broke free, her arm brushing against his crotch. She turned around and looked at him. They stared at each other, and Clint was just thinking she was gonna kiss him, but then she turned away, climbing out of the pool. The dress was hugging her ass in a way that should be illegal and Clint blatantly stared, knowing this is a sight he would be imagining while jerking off for months to come. (Ha, come.) Nat hauled herself up and turned around.  
"See ya tomorrow, Clint," she said and winked, before walking away while swaying hips. Clint continued to stare, mouth watering and dick painfully hard. Masturbating in someone else's pool wasn't that bad, was it?

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been MONTHS since Nat had worn the dress, and Clint was missing it more than he cared to admit. And was still pining over his best friend. Honestly, he was pathetic. It was Valentine's Day and he was spending it with Nat. Platonically, of course. They were meeting up at some fancy restaurant, and then they were gonna hang out at his place.  
Natasha was waiting for him outside the restaurant, wearing the red dress.   
"You look great," Clint exclaimed, pulling Nat into a hug.  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, punching his arm. Clint was wearing a purple suit with a white button down and a black tie. And he was nowhere near Natasha's level, but thanked her for the compliment anyway, a cocky smile plastered on his face.  
The food was great, and he had a fun time, but he couldn't help wishing there was more to their relationship. When they got back to his place he shut the door and turned around to find Natasha right there. Like right next to him. And she pushed him against the door, wedging her leg between his and kissing him. Clint was so stunned, he forgot to kiss back. But then he came to his senses and pushed his way into Nat's mouth, the feeling of their tongues sliding together giving him goosebumps. But he still didn't understand what was happening. He pulled back.  
"Wait, what's going on?" Clint asked, confused as fuck.   
"Well, I was kissing you," Natasha replied smirking.  
"Uh yeah, why?"  
"Because you're too much of an idiot to kiss me. Seriously Clint, I gave you years and you never made a move. Courageous Avenger my ass," she exclaimed, smirking and pulling him back in. And wow. Clint was so caught up in how in love he was he had totally missed the fact that she was in love with him too. And she'd been waiting for him to make a move. God he was dumb, he could have been running his hands up and down her body in this red dress for long before tonight, so he was gonna make the most of this evening.  
They stumbled toward the bedroom, kicking off their shoes and Clint stripping off his tie, his jacket, and eventually his button down. They did this without breaking their kiss, and Nat pushed Clint onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Clint finally, finally, got his chance to unzip the dress. He threw it to the ground and flipped them over. Natasha was still in a bra and panties, and Clint had his underwear and pants.  
"Too many clothes," one of them murmured, and he honestly didn't know who but definitely agreed. He stripped the rest of the way as Nat did the same. Then he stared in awe at her laid out underneath him.  
"You're so damn beautiful," he muttered, kissing along her jawline, and then down her neck. He licked a line up her stomach, then took one nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his hand. Natasha let out the most beautiful moan he'd ever heard. He moved further down the bed to kiss up her inner thigh, then licked at her pussy before going back to kissing her mouth. Natasha flipped them over so that she was on top, and her using Black Widow moves in bed was so hot, Clint was surprised he didn't come right then and there. She propped herself up, looking at Clint's throbbing cock, the head already slick with precome. She wasted no time taking him into her mouth. Licking a stripe down his length and then sucking. She took him all in, moving at a fast pace that made Clint grip his sheets. She reached up with her hands to tease his nipples and-  
"Nat, I'm gonna..." he came before he could finish the sentence, and Nat swallowed it all. She then pulled back, licking her lips, and was suddenly right by his face again, her mouth on his. He could taste his come in her mouth and damn was that hot.  
"I want you inside of me," Nat whispered in that seductive voice of hers, reaching for his bedside drawer to grab a condom.  
"Hell yeah," Clint replied, quickly rolling the condom on as Natasha lined herself up. She slid onto him and he thrusted upward, quickening his pace as she moaned. Her breasts were bouncing right in front of his face, and he licked at them as she kept the rhythm going. They continued moving together through the height of her orgasm, and then she rolled off, collapsing next to him.  
"That... was awesome," Clint said, grinning.  
"Really?" Natasha said, "We just had sex and your response is that it was awesome?"  
"It was." Clint shrugged, and Nat just stared at him fondly, then kissed him chastely.   
Clint woke up the next morning with his arm around a naked Natasha, still asleep in his bed. She might not be in that red dress, but for once, he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second fic I've ever written and the first one with these characters so sorry it sucks.


End file.
